Gray hairs
by SuckitLosers
Summary: Demyx is an incoming freshie that's spunky and likes to talk. Xigbar local delinquent has just had a horrible dye job. Throw them into the same staircase and what do you get? Too many pairings to name main one XigDem :P rating given for foul language
1. Of bad dye jobs and worse meetings

"Well it's certainly... new." Axel said trying to muffle his laughter as Xigbar pulled a strand of highlighted hair from his head. It had ended up gray instead of silver as he had originally planned it and he was broke so he couldn't change it.

"Fucking lying son's of bitches." he growled as he pulled it back into a ponytail so he wouldn't have to see the hair. "When you say silver you should mean fucking silver." he hissed under his breath.

Axel slid an arm around the others neck. "Look at it this way Xig's, now you look like an OLDER pirate!" this time he didn't even try to cover his laughter he just let it ring out at his lame comment on Xigbar's eye patch. Reasonable explanation, he had gotten into an accident when he was a kid and he lost sight in that eye no big deal just a child's dream to be a pirate. A very stupid dream that still haunts Xigbar to this day, damn his younger self why didn't he go for the glass eye?

"Shut the hell up Axel, or I'm going to do it for you." he snarled and shoved the anorexic appearing teen off of him with ease.

Axel just laughed, oh god that annoying laugh. "You better be careful there old timer, you might break your hip if you strain yourself too much." He cackled. That tore it. Xigbar threw himself at Axel and punched his face. Causing Axel to retaliate by kicking his shin. "Is that all you got? My grandma can punch harder. Oh, do you want me to introduce you to her, I know you'll make just the lovely-est couple."

"AXEL!" Xigbar shouted and grabbed the front of his shirt pulling back his other arm to cause collateral damage to his face. Axel get ready to be reacquainted to the hospital.

That's when the door to the roof flew open and an oh so familiar snarl carried through the air. "Xigbar! Axel!" The unwanted company growled. A tall blue haired teen stood in the doorway the glare of doom plastered onto his face.

"Yo Saix, buddy, what's up!" Axel cheered attempting to lighten the blue haired V.P.'s mood. Even though his positioning wasn't the best.

Saix stomped forward and seethed at the red head then glared back to Xigbar. "Why aren't you two at the assembly? " he hissed his mood appearing to calm in just the slightest. "And for the last time NO FIGHTING ON SCHOOL GROUNDS!" he shouted. Nope he's still angry.

Xigbar set Axel down and looked at Saix boredly. "Well for starter's we're not fighting we're, showing affection." he shrugged. Which was half true. They got most of their feelings out through teasing each other which eventually led to their quarrels.

"And the assembly's just a pain in the ass formality." Axel broke in scratching the back of his head.

"Not as much as you two." the X scarred teen rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I don't care how much you don't like it you're going whether you want to or not." he seethed again. The return of the glare of doom was more than enough to show that he meant business.

"You'll have to catch us first." Axel stuck out his tongue and took two step's backwards, unfortunately for him he was still less than 100% from his squabble with Xigbar. Thus ending in him falling onto his back, "What the fuck?"

"Dude, seriously?" Xigbar shook his head at the over gelled red head.

"Shut up!" Axel shouted beginning to sit up from his ridiculous position.

"A skill you should dearly learn." the streaked boy sang sarcastically.

Of course as their lover's quarrel proceeded Saix couldn't help but take advantage of the situation. He stepped forward to the scene. No change in the conversation, oh their making this too easy. "Ahem?" he coughed.

"WHAT?" they shouted together at him irritatedly. Then realized who he was, that's right. He knocked their head's into one another thus deriving Axel unconscious and Xigbar physically unstable.

"That'll do." Saix smirked. And now he had retrieved everyone.

"Omfg!" My first frickin' day of High school and I'm late!" The teenage boy dressed in all blue shouted. "Why didn't Roxy come and pick me up? I thought we discussed this?" Huffing as he ran through the gates of the school. The assembly would be 20 minutes in by now. "AUGH! It's going to be so awkward with everyone already sitting." he complained, but no one was there to hear him.

The blond mullet haired mess of a boy sprinted into the school and to the nearest map. "So the gym is in the... east? NO! I always get directions wrong West wing!" And with that the boy took the hallway to his left.

After about ten minutes of wandering going up a flight of stairs and then going back down a different flight of stairs, the freshman had decided he was lost. His stomach growled. "I didn't even get to eat breakfast this morning." he whined. Then he heard footsteps coming from the staircase that he had just past. A teacher? The boys eye's began to well up with tears up of joy. "Thank you greater being!" he spoke aloud. Then he heard arguing.

"Seriously why is it that I'm always the one sent to fetch you delinquents?" one voice sighed aggravatedly.

"Because you make such a good dog. I'm sure that Xemnas is very proud of you." Another voice laughed.

A thudding noise came and a cry of pain shot out."What the hell!" the second voice screeched out.

"Oop's my bad." The first voice apology was dripping with sarcasm.

Finally the bodies that belonged to the voices turned around the corner and there at the top of the stairs stood a blue haired teen with an X shaped scar over the center of his face. He stared blankly down at the freshman with his yellow eyes. Wait a second...

"hey why'd you..." The second voice that was obviously behind the elder teen began but got interrupted.

"SAIX?" the teenager decked out in blue squealed with excitement and ran up the stairs. Once he reached the top he embraced the shocked teen into the best attempt he could at a bear hug, which turned into a tight squeeze around the waist since he was so much shorter than the other.

"Demyx?" Saix said in utter disbelief.

"Oh mai gawd! This is a legendary moment! Someone's touching Saix! Not only that but it's a hug! Axel WAKE UP! You cannot sleep through this!" that second person again, who was that?

Saix snarled backwards at the other, which caused Demyx's curiosity to get the better of him and he loosened his grip on his elder friend to see who he was holding behind him. Two teenagers both guys, one had black hair that was streaked gray, yuck why would someone do that? The other was skinny with firey red hair spike like a knock off of sonic the hedgehog, well you'll never loose him in a crowd. And from the angle from underneath Saix's arm that's all Demyx could see of the two. Oh well.

"So what are you doing in the hallways there's no way the assembly's over." Saix regained a sweet motherly sort of sense to his voice.

"Uh yeah... I kinda lost it..." Demyx giggled knowing that this was a very stupid situation.

"How do you loose an assembly?" Saix asked lightheartedly. A small smile creeping upon his face.

"is that a laughing tone i hear... from... SAIX?" a new voice emerged.

"I know right? Whoever he's talking to must have like magic powers or something to have not been eaten, but to make him laugh? We're dealing with an exorcist!" the second voice confirmed and both began to burst out laughing causing the blue haired teen to growl at them, which did nothing but make them laugh harder.

Demyx stepped behind Saix in front of the other teens and glared them in the eye. Placing his hands on his hips for added furry, "Shut up you jerks. Saix has done absolutely nothing to you, except well drag you down the stairs... but you probably deserved that! Anyways, stop talking bad about people you don't even know! It's not funny! So keep your mouth's shut!" The blond huffed. Then stomped back to Saix's side.

The teen raised a blue eyebrow. "Since when did you do that?" he asked seeing as the other two were speechless.

Demyx smiled up at Saix. "Since I met Roxy. He's taught me a lot of things... but he still does it better. Anyways which way's the gym?" Demyx asked knowing that since Saix had been here for two years he would know the school by now.

Saxi gave a confused look. "The gym's in the east wing... what are you doing here anyways?" Demyx nearly fell over in shame. Damn he was right the first time after all!

_A/N:I just really wanted a story with the beginning part ... there wasn't a real plot line planned out for this just pairings... *basic ones* so it shall continue if I get positive feedback if not... I just leave this here to rot... :Pso yeah... I don't own kingdom hearts or sonic the hedgehog...Reviews are encouraged and if it is continued read on my friends! _


	2. Of pet names and nick names

Once the quartet reached the gymnasium the two delinquents had finally gotten to their feet, they had attempted many breaks for it but Saix retrieved them and brought them back to Demyx... it was kinda like fetch. They stood grumbling as the blue haired teen loomed behind them and Demyx eagerly searched the crowded bleachers for seats.

And sure enough, there was Roxy, with what appeared to be a 1ft square radius of open space seating in the bleachers. It was odd, Roxy always seemed to do that at gatherings but whenever Demyx would sit next to him people would start filling up any left over space, like a lion had just been tamed. But Roxy wasn't a lion, Roxy was more of a cuddly, fat, lazy house cat. Wait scratch the fat and lazy part, Roxy wasn't fat, lazy maybe but not fat!

As Demyx finished his internal conflict he sprang over to his blond companion, the elder teens soon followed seeing that there was no where else to sit. And the fact that Saix was growling at them to move their asses wasn't helping much either.

After climbing four steps and squeezing next to his friend Roxas finally acknowledged that his best friend was even in the gym, especially with some creeps trotting behind him like stalkers. "Friends of yours?" he asked annoyed and shot all three a glare.

"Huh?" the mullet haired mess turned his head to see that they had followed him. "Oh. Well kinda... It's really just Saix." he shrugged and plopped beside his friend smiling like the oblivious idiot he was.

Xigbar scowled and took one of the two seats below. "Now that's just cold." he huffed monotonically towards the boys. "You don't consider me and Ax your friends?" he gestured broadly to Axel. Then he turned and smiled. Batting his single eye as innocently as he could. It looked rather creepy.

"Personally I'm glad he doesn't consider you as a friend." Roxas said coldly glaring at the overly skinny sonic knock off that was grinning at him too much for comfort. "You both look like creeps and not the sort that one should hang around." he frowned.

Saix pulled the red head back before anyone could retaliate. "You sure as hell better think twice if you think I'm going to let you sit by your little buddy down there." he snarled. A bead of sweat grew on the back of the skinny teen's neck.

"Um but... how are the little pumpkins going to sit together if you separate me and Xigs." he spoke shakily placing together a stupid cause that would get him out of the situation. Roxas' glare couldn't send more hatred to the name than it did, well unless he got up and punched the teenager. Roxas hated nicknames. Come to think of it, Demyx didn't know why Roxas let him call him Roxy.

Without another word Demyx was sitting elbow to elbow next to the gray streaked teen below and smiling up at the three above. "It's okay, I can sit down here." he said chipperly. Xigbar looked flabbergasted at the boy, he _volunteered_ to sit next to the pirate, GOD DAMMIT AXEL QUIT INFLUENCING ME!

The elder student smiled and wrapped an arm around the boy's neck. "All right but just so you know you've sealed you're own doom." he laughed aloud, trying to make himself sound threatening to make the kid leave and get Axel to sit next to him. But the frickin' kid just smiled at him and nodded at him vigorously. Damn idiot.

Axel ended up sitting next to Roxy, much to his protest and Saix sat above them all, watching the two delinquents like a hawk. Demyx rolled his head back and laid it on Roxas' lap. "Hey Roxy what's happened so far?" he asked boredly, not really caring just wanting to strike up conversation in the tension building group.

"Nothing really, you could have skipped and it wouldn't have made any difference." he sighed. Both Axel and Xigbar joined in a "We so~ fucking told you so, bitch!" look towards Saix who growled at them and they turned their attention back to the two smaller students.

"So your names Roxy is it?" Axel cooed out smoothly and inched closer to the blond freshman next to him. Roxas instantly death glared at him which in turn he smiled sincerely at. Gotta give him points for trying.

"It's Roxas, dumbass, and if I EVER hear you call me that name again then I will personally give you an ass kicking that you will never forget." he hissed towards the tattooed boy who looked at him with a rather stunned expression. Saix stifled a cackle, he was going to like this kid.

Axel regained his ability to speak "Well then why is he allowed to call you that and not get his ass handed to him?" the red haired teen pouted as he pointed to Demyx.

Roxas did not find pleasure in Axel acknowledging his friend in this conversation. "Because, you asshat, _he_ is my best friend, and you are just some creep that I am forced to sit next to. So don't you dare get friendly with me!" he seethed towards the elder male not finding the age or hight difference at all threatening.

Demyx began to pout and nuzzled his face into his friends thigh causing him to yelp out, but not loud enough to disturb the assembly. "Roxy, come on, I have a name you know. And quit being so rude, they just got dragged in here you could give him a little space." obviously the dirty blond did not hear his words correctly because that was the exact reason to get all up in their faces.

"Fine, whatever! Demyx just quit eating my leg would ya?" Roxas finally caved, how was it that Demyx always found new ways to annoy him. Roxas sighed seeing no way out of this unless he introduced Demyx, fuck he knew them longer. "The he we were referring to has a name and it's Demyx, try to keep that in your small head bastard." he muttered the last part so only Axel would hear it.

Xigbar chuckled, well the kid was certainly an entertaining one at that. And he had an alright friend, as long as he wasn't pissed at you. "So is blondie up there the only one you give a nickname to or is it something you give to everyone?" Xigbar asked Demyx and the boy turned to him.

The streaked teen could feel the cold glare beating down into his spine, even descriptions weren't allowed? tough kid. "He passes them out to everyone he knows the name of, there's not a single person he knows that doesn't have a nickname." Roxas huffed out changing his stared to Demyx shaking his head.

"Really? Ooh! Do me and Xigbar!" Axel practically shouted leaning down to the kid shoving his face next to Xigbar's eyepatched one. Xigbar made a makeshift smile then realized what the red head had said and a slight look of disgust flashed his face momentarily.

Demyx looked flattered and gave a huge idiotic smile... Xigbar was beginning to like that smile, it was, sweet, no not the right word, more cute if anything. "um okay so You're name is Axel right?" he pointed to the red porcupined teen. "hmm Ax?" he said frustrating himself to come up with something better.

"Don't hurt yourself Dem. He doesn't really need more than one syllable, it might be too much for him to handle." Roxas shot into the others train of thought, forcing Axel to rise back to his seat.

"Don't worry kiddo, I came up with the same thing." Xigbar smiled at the unappeased look on the younger males face. "Alrigh' now do me." unfortunately his mind went a lot nastier this time and caused him to imagine such a scene, FUCK THE MIND OF A TEENAGER!

The mullet haired boy giggled at the frustrated look that Xigbar soon wore after the words escaped his mouth, he knew why. It's happened before. "hmmm Xigbar... Xig... Xigg~" Demyx began to hum beginning to attempt really hard again. Then a light bulb exploded in his face. "XIGGY!" he shouted with adoration. The four other students that knew what that name meant paled.

Axel, Roxas and Saix all began to laugh simultaneously, Saix attempting to hide it, trying to uphold a sense of regalness, Axel and Roxas letting it ring out. Xigbar stayed pale and stared blankly at the kid who sat before him with sparkles in his eyes. "You're joking right?" he asked flatly.

A sudden look of hurt panged the kid's face, Shit now he felt bad. "You mean you don't like it? Well I mean several, people haven't liked their name's before but I thought yours was really good..." he began to ramble off and fall into a small funk of depression turning forwards. Fuck, shit, dammit! Xigbar started listing all the profanities he could think of in all the languages he knew. Which were a lot.

"Dude, and I thought my name was bad." Roxas exhaled through heaving clumps of laughter.

Axel snorting along with him. "Aww, Xiggy look you hurt the poor kids feelings." he cackled, Roxas was attempting a glare but couldn't keep it going through his snorts and giggles. Saix wanted to help, but he worried that if he attempted anything he would end up loosing his composure and end up a mindless hyena as the two at his feet were.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Xigbar shouted at the three of them. He then proceeded to hug the kid and smile sweetly at him. "I love my name you can use it whenever you want. Okay?" he cooed and Demyx looked up him hopefully with stars in his eyes. Oh mai fucking god... what did I just do?

"Really?" he whimpered quietly. Xigbar nodded smiling. NO! WHAT? "YAY!" and with that the blond pounced the elder man down so that his back was where his butt should be. "Thank you so much Xiggy." The grin on his face couldn't have gotten any wider. Oh well it's not like we'll see each other.

Xigbar forced the blond off, much to his hormones displeasure, Shut up hormones, I blame you for my nickname now! He turned to the spunky blue freshman and asked. "So if you give everyone you meet a nickname, What's Saix's?" a mischievous tone was well hidden in the question, and Saix was the first to pick up on it.

"hmm? Saix? ummm well... I guess I didn't actually have a nickname for him. Because Sai just sounded stupid and there was a Sai in my class so I would get confused." So Sai is stupid but Xiggy's not... interesting logic this is, but pleasing it is not.

"Well how's 'bout I help you come up with one for him?" Xigbar snickered, he needed something new to hold over that dog's head and this kid had just the talent. Oh dog. "He act's like a dog of the student council most of the time. Always doing what master says, he gets treats every now and then, and hell you saw him fetch me and Ax right?" Saix glared down at the gray streaked teen knowing full well it was too late to stop him but more than enough time to slit his throat after the assembly.

Demyx sat in wonder. "Yeah I guess I kinda do get a dog vibe from Saix..." he thought for a moment. And then that same explosion of light hit his face. Here it comes... "SAIX PUPPY!" oh. my. sweet. lord. Even the students around them that had heard the name were having issues muffling their laughter. Of course Axel and Xigbar were practically dying of lack of oxygen. Saix sat in silence, the color beginning to drain from his face.

The messy haired blond stared in confusion at the eye-patched teenager. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked confused. Xigbar leaped at the boy and squeezed him tightly.

"Oh no kid, you did everything right! Man, I love you!" he gave another squeeze trying to bring oxygen into his lungs. He didn't know why he _hugged_ Demyx but it sure as hell felt right so he decided not to let go. Blame it on his hormones!

"Look at it this way, pup. At least now Xemnas will have a cute _pet_ name for you." Axel's emphasis on pet was rather sickening. Xigbar let out another round of laughs and high fived his friend.

Demyx, being still held in Xigbar's arms looked up at him with concern. "I don't know it sounds like you're making fun of Saix..." he began to mumble and form a downcast look. Shit there go those stupid feeling's of regret.

Xigbar sighed and calmed down a bit. "Nah we just really like the name, that's all." he smiled down at the smaller student. Demyx's face brightened and looked back up. Good bye sorrowful feelings!

"ummm Xiggy..." Demyx blushed as he began.

"Yep? What is it kiddo?" the streaked teen brought his face closer to the boys, he was cute, you win hormones. Xigbar liked holding him, and squeezing him, he didn't ever want to break contact... Hold it... rewind...

"C-could you let go of me now?" the dirty blond stammered out his face turning a bright red. SHIT FUCK -long list of profanities that are easier said than written- ... FU~CK! Xigbar sprang his arms off the boy.

"Uhhhhh... sorry." he blundered out intelligently. Smooth.

Demyx looked down and sat. "it's okay..." he mumbled. Xigbar sat next to him and an awkward silence filled the group, Xigbar and Demyx for obvious reasons, Saix because he was rather embarrassed over his new nickname, and Roxas and Axel were watching Xigbar and Demyx to see what would happen, it was like free cable!

"Ten bucks please." Axel sang not taking his eyes off the two, holding his hand out to Roxas.

Roxas placed his money in the hands of the red haired porcupine. "Fuck you! Your friend has something wrong him!" he hissed and glared back to their sitcom. Axel just smirked, he knew Xigbar to be one not to recognize his feelings, always blaming it on shit like... hormones and whatnot. Plus he just met the frickin' kid, there's no way that he'd be the one to kiss him!

Axel's eye's then drew over to the fine hunk of blond flesh beside him. Well, I'd certainly make-out with his little blondie friend if he wouldn't kill me two seconds in. Tantalizing thought's about him and Roxas started to fill his brain. They'd be the sexiest thing at this school. That's when the blond caught him staring. Dammit!

"Get your goo goo perverted eyes off of me, freak!" he sneered attempting to make a weird face to make Axel turn , definitely the sexiest.

"So who was the Xemnas person you talked about?" Demyx asked seeing Saix perk up from his funk and in a panic look over to the two students down two rows ahead of him.

Xigbar snapped back after a moment. "Huh? Xems? Oh he's the Student council President. He's a real stick in the mud, even more than Saix over there." he stuck his thumb back at Saix who in turn growled. "Don't tell anyone but me and Ax figured out that Saix is major crushin' on Mr. Prez." Xigbar snickered quietly into Demyx's ear, causing the boy to go wide eyed and stare back in shock at Saix.

"What lies are you feeding the poor boy?" Saix sighed. Just then a round of applause was heard, whistles and such on, true non of the people in the group were paying attention to what the hell was going on in the assembly until a silver haired, latino looking teenager dressed in a nice white shirt and black pants stood and began to speak on the podium.

"My fellow students..." his voice was low, it sent chills down Demyx's spine in a threatening way. As the speech progressed Xigbar nudged the messy blond boy to direct his attention away from the talking teen to him.

"That, my dear friend, is the president." he smiled as he watched Demyx's jaw fly open. Then he nodded back to Saix, "Check out the VP." he smiled as the already speechless blue boy grew wide eyed once more. Saix was hanging on every last word that came out of the centered teen's mouth. He did look like a dog, and Xemnas sure as hell was the master.

The entire room seemed to be hypnotized by the speech, no one talked, no one took their eyes off of the president, well except for Xigbar and Axel but Saix kicked them both and forced them back into line. At the end of the speech it was if he had snapped his fingers and released everyone, for they all went back to what they were conversing about before hand. On his way back to his seat, Xemnas walked by Demyx and friends and seemed to smile a particularly pleased smile at, Saix?

Demyx quickly looked back to see what he thought was a shade of pink on his friend's face but his composure became priority, and it was soon chased off. Xigbar muttered something about Xemnas' hair being silver. Even thought Demyx didn't quiet get it. The blond was sure his first year here, would be quiet memorable. He smiled like an idiot.

_**A/N::**__LOOK! A BIG FAT OL' PLOT! HAPPY? I spent like an hour thinking about this story and what the hell I was going to do with it... I ended up with this really complicated plot so now there will be ManSax. XigDem Akuroku -der- and now there's like Mar- EVERYONE! okay not everyone-.- zekuDem and MarZex. But yes it is still centered around XigDem I don't own kingdom hearts or the insaness of the characters :P I'm sorry if I got all complicated on you, I just decided I'm a teenager and I should write some frickin' high school drama for one XP I love you all the same hope to see you next chappie! :D  
><em>


	3. Of bad manners and growing hormones

"But Roxy, I thought you brought eleven dollars for lunch just to be safe." Demyx stared in disbelief as he saw his best friend pout in the corner, Demyx needed to borrow money for food, apparently for once in his life, Roxas didn't have it. "You must be really off today, first you forget to wake me up and now we have no money for food." The dirty blond grumbled.

"Excuse me but those are things you should do yourself!" Roxas growled at his starving companion. "And I did bring money today. I just... lost it." The blond huffed, no thanks to you. He added mentally.

The decked out blue teenager stood and looked at his relaxed friend in all seriousness. "What do you mean you lost it? Did someone steal it? Roxy did someone take our food money?" Demyx shouted in a panic.

'You could say that.' the blond rolled his eyes. "Calm the fuck down Dem. Why don't we go ask your student councilor friend if he can help us out?" Out of all the people Roxas was forced to get to know today, the blue haired V.P. was the one he liked most. And not just because he would beat on Axel or be nice to Demyx. He seemed like he was a good person.

"Oh yeah, Puppy. Let's hope that he's more together than you, Roxy!" Demyx giggled in his obliviousness. You're so lucky you're cute Dem, if you weren't you wouldn't be getting away with this kind of shit.

"Okay do you know where the student councilors office is?" Roxas sighed, setting his aggravating thoughts aside. I'll just glare at everyone I see in the halls, there's a way of venting.

"Nope!" Demyx cheered as if it were a holiday. Maybe in DemDem land it is but here on planet reality we're on something called September 1st. You know where you go back to school, meet the teachers that will flunk you, buy a bunch of books you wont use later in life, and see all the class pets that will inevitably urinate on you. Second thought give me a one way ticket to planet DemDem.

Roxas sighed. "Well let's go find out." he stood and walked out of the classroom, Demyx following close pursuit.

:\(^o^)/:

The two blonds plundered down the hallway searching the classrooms, the disadvantages of being freshmen. Not knowing where the hell you were going. They soon found their way to the cafeteria.

The inviting aroma of the school's food wafted through the air like the stench of a wet dog. Well it smelled better than that but it was just as strong. Demyx soon found himself drooling, damn himself for not eating this morning.

The dirty blond's stomach let out a loud grumble. "Roxy. I'm hungry, if I don't get food soon my stomach's gonna eat somebody!" his friend rolled his eye's at him. What it would! Well, if it could...

"Well if it ain't the two kiddie's we met this morning." A familiar voice sang out behind the two of them. Roxas turned with an annoyed face Demyx stayed for a moment. He knew the voice. It wasn't Puppy... so it had to be one of the guys they sat next to...ummm Xiggy? no not Xiggy.

"What the hell do you want?" Roxas seethed out, okay so it's the red sonic haired guy, no body pisses off Roxy that much... okay a lot of people do but not with that voice... What was his name?

"Aww, you don't have to be upset anymore, I'm here." the red head sang out seductively. Name... Name... see this is what happens when people don't get a decent nickname from Demyx.

"Shut the fuck up pervert! The only reason we're even talking is because of you're stupid antics." The blond boy crossed his arms and glared death at the elder that dragged his gray streaked friend over to the two boys.

"My antics? Now what have I done wrong?" the porcupine asked over dramatically. God dammit all why did life have to be difficult to the poor dirty blond freshman.

Roxas snorted. "Don't you try and play coy, if you hadn't made the stupid bet in the first place then me and Dem wouldn't be looking for the Student council office." the blond snarled up at the elder teen.

"Speaking of your friend mind catching him up to the situation? I think he might be broken." Axel pointed to the deep in thought freshman. Roxas looked back to see Demyx untouched from his previous position.

"Yo, Dem. We're over here." he called out to his friend... no response. "Hello?" he went over and waved a hand in front of the others face but the blue teen didn't flinch. "I think he's focusing for once in his life." Roxas stared at him impressed.

Axel walked up to the boy along with Xigbar. "So do you know how to get him out of this time freeze he's in?" The red head asked the blond boy.

Roxas shrugged and shook his head. "He's never done this before."

Xigbar let out a smirk "Hey I wanna try something." he snickered Axel nodded and Roxas gave him a warry look. He ignored them and grabbed the boy around the waist with one arm and lifted his head with another. He pressed his tongue against the boy's soft skin and left a trail of saliva up to his chin. That snapped him out of it.

"OMAIGAWD!" he squealed and squirmed in shock. Axel nearly fell to the floor laughing and Xigbar let out a chuckle as he let go of the boy. Roxas glared death at the two cackling idiots. "What was that?" Demyx grabbed his neck and felt shivers go up his spine.

"A soon to be dead perverted snake." Roxas growled as he marched up to the gray streaked teen.

Demyx simply looked up in confusion no fully understanding what his friends comparison meant. "What snake?" he blurted out not seeing any reptiles in the area. That just caused another wave of laughter from the other two.

"Listen, Roxy it got him out of his funk so forgive and forget Alright?" The red haired teen spoke soothingly towards the blond. Shoot Demyx still didn't remember his name. The dirty blond bit his lip.

Roxas glared towards the tattooed teen. "No, it is not alright! I will not have you fucking perverts do as you please to Demyx when his guard's down!" The blond growled.

"Oh I'm sorry are you his mother?" the anorexic teen sassed back.

"Stop calling me fucking nicknames you bastard!" Roxas seethed at the other.

As the two continued their argument, Xigbar inched closer to the kid. He originally planned to give the little guy a wet willy and that probably would've been funnier but something, most likely his fucking hormones, changed the course of his plans. Oh well he's up now, can't change the past... unless he had a time machine, that would be cool. "Hey kiddo are you alright?" He asked and the dirty blond looked up to him apparently the kid was trying to focus again.

"Huh? Oh yeah! I'm fine" he smiled up at the gray streaked teenager. Damn he made Xigbar's heart skip a beat. "By the way do you know what happened to my neck?" he grabbed where Xigbar licked, curse this kids obliviousness.

"Nope no idea." the elder said flatly looking anywhere but the kids bright blue eyes. "So uh.. what were you concentrating so hard on before?" This was actually something that peaked Xigbar's interest.

The dirty blonds face perked up and scattered pink with embarrassment. "Promise you wont laugh?" Xigbar nodded. "I was trying to remember that guys name." he pointed to Axel who was still in a heated argument with Roxas. Really? That's what had the kid so focused? Xigbar kept his face in a flat line. "Aww you think it's stupid don't you!" the freshman pouted.

"Ah no I don't!" The taller one assured. "I'm just shocked that you could forget a person like Ax." he pointed out. Well he was kinda difficult to forget.

"I didn't forget _him_ I forgot his _name_. Gosh Xiggy you're so silly." Demyx rolled his eyes at Xigbar as if this logic were completely obvious. Well it made a little more sense but seriously, how else was he gonna save his ass?

"Well you mind telling me why you guys are heading towards the Student councils office? You're not thinking of eating with your mutt are you?" Xigbar glanced over to the dirty blond. Who in turn glared back at him for the rudeness he showed for Saix's nickname.

"No. Well maybe. We needed lunch money because Roxy forgot to bring his today." Demyx sighed and clutched his growling stomach. Xigbar opened his mouth to ask where Demyx's money was but knowing the kid, he would come back with something stupid.

"So you brats don't have any money for lunch?" Axel popped into the conversation. Where the hell? "Well it's you're lucky day, I just so happened to have come into some money. So I'll buy." He gave a smile at Roxas' scowl.

"Thanks but we can..." The blond began.

"WE'D LOVE TO!" Demyx shouted out. He was starved and someone was willing to pay for his appetite, of course he was up for it. He grabbed Xigbar and made a mad dash for the food line. "Tell me what all is good!" he sang out.

Roxas glared over at the red head. "Came into some money, my ass. You're nothing but a no good con artist." he hissed.

Axel wrapped his arms around the blonds waistline. "I try." he smirked and gave the boy a light peck on the nose and quickly ran for the lunch line.

It took a moment for Roxas to catch up to what happened, but as soon as he did his face flushed completely red. "YOU FUCKING PERVERTED BASTARD GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" he screamed and ran after the anorexic teen.

:\(^o^)/:

The quartet made their way up to the roof and laid out the food that they had bought up from Axel's money. Demyx instantly dove in not caring what the others were talking about. "Does he chew?" Xigbar asked as he watched Demyx merrily devour his food.

"The real question is does he breath?" Roxas pointed out as he took a bite out of his sandwich. Completely ignoring his friends poor manners. He was used to it by now.

"Tha school's food is really good!" Demyx muffled out through bites of his sandwich and his fruit cup.

Roxas smacked him upside the head. "Idiot, either talk or chew don't do both it's disgusting." The blond scolded the boy.

"It is?" Demyx asked, again with food in his mouth.

"I'm going to steal your pudding if you keep this up." he friend threatened.

Demyx swallowed and snatched away his pudding from his tray."NOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed, Xigbar and Axel just sat watching and laughing as the two freshman interacted.

"What the hell are you two laughing at?" The blond growled at the two elder boys.

Axel crawled up to him with pudding on his finger. "You." he chuckled and dotted Roxas' nose with the dessert.

"Bastard, quite wasting food." Roxas hissed.

Demyx looked at the pudding in want. He loved pudding, well he loved all desserts. And if Axel was gonna waste it anyways he could have just handed it over to him. The dirty blond put on a pout face as these thoughts went through his mind.

That's when Xigbar looked from the beginnings of the quarrel to Demyx and found him pouting. "Hey kiddo, you want my pudding?" Demyx's head shot instantly towards the gray streaked teen. He gave a look that screamed out HELL TO THE YES! Which made Xigbar laugh a bit. "here" he tossed his pudding cup over to the blond boy. He never liked sweets but the boy made him take one anyways.

"... ummm I forgot a spoon" Demyx said in realization. Unfortunately his usual donor was now in a rather loud argument with Axel so he looked to Xigbar. This kid is hopeless isn't he?

"I've already used it, is that alright?" the eye patched teen asked as he held up his spoon.

Demyx shook his head, probably more focused on the task at hand. Xigbar smiled and handed him the eating tool. And the boy gladly dug into his pudding. INDIRECT KISS INDIRECT KISS! SHUT UP HORMONES! Xigbars face turned red, damn the hormones won that battle!

The mullet haired mess of a boy looked up at the other non fighting teenager. "Xiggy, are you okay? Your face is a little red." Demyx pointed out with the spoon. Spoon, plus teenage mind equals horrible thoughts.

"Yeah, uh no. Nothing's up." Xigbar faked a smile for the kid.

"You sure?" Demyx put down his pudding and crawled over to where Xigbar sat. He put his hand to Xigbars forehead and placed his on the other side. "You do feel a little hot." TOO CLOSE TOO CLOSE!

"Ummm kid.." Xigbar began. Hormones. are. getting. to me! He felt a tingle sensation run throughout his body.

Demyx looked at him confused. "Yes Xigg-" Xigbar forced his mouth onto Demyx's. It felt good. Warm, bubbling. Then he remembered where he was and shot himself backwards.

"Uhhh Dem. Look, I'm..." Xigbar didn't know what to say, he sure as hell wasn't sorry for what he did. In fact he wanted to do it again. But that was forced and he could get be charged for sexual harassment for that... right?

Demyx brought his hand to his lips, Was he still working on the fact that Xigbar had kissed him? "Don't stop on our account." Came an annoying jazzy voice from their left. There sat Axel now settled with Roxas nodding beside him. They were both eating the food like this was a movie at the theater.

"Fucking voreyeristic bitches." Xigbar seethed at them.

That's when Demyx got up from where he was, he didn't look to either side he simply stood. "I'm going back to class." he said quietly but because no one else talked they could hear him clear as day. He then ran inside. Roxas soon following.

I so fucking screwed that! Xigbar sighed and flopped back onto the roof.

_**A/N::::**__Hee hee hee! Still working my way through this. I actually got this done at a reasonable time unlike everything else I've ever written :D but that's because my mom's alarm clock now goes off at 1am and I can't get any sleep if I hear that annoying tone DX So I don't own KH or the characters. (or any pudding D:) Reviews are my anti-drug!_


	4. Of thought process and confessions

Roxas chased down the school hallway after his mullet haired friend. "Dem wait up!" he called but apparently the oblivious boy's mind was on other matters. Well couldn't really blame him, the pirate kinda came out of nowhere with that one. A sudden anger filled up the blond by using that mentall nickname, he wasn't sure why it just did.

After a quick moment of a sudden burst of energy the spiky haired teen finally caught up with his friend "Dem, I said, WAIT!" he gasped from his sprint, how did Demyx run so fast, and should anyone claim it to hight their sex organs are gone!

The blue teenager finally snapped to the fact that his friend was dying of exhasution. "Oh hiya Roxy... why are you so tired? Did you lose something again?" He asked innocently.

Roxas glared at him. Yes thats the reason I was running you moron. He wouldn't say that. He knew Demyx wouldn't get it. " I was chasing you down, stupid." he huffed angrilly. "Are you gonna be okay?" he asked more sympathetically.

Demyx gave him a broad smile and doinked his nose. "Of course I am, silly." Did he just doink my nose? "Why would I be un-okay?" Demyx kept his smile plastered on his face as he began walking once more.

Roxas soon followed as to not let the subject drop so easily. "Well I don't know maybe because you just liplocked with a crazy delinquant that you barely know?" Roxas pointed out. Why was Demyx so difficult to deal with?

"oh." Demyx stopped and brushed his fingers over his lips in rememberance. "Yeah... that."

'Yes that, how is he not extreamly pissed off? oh wait this is Dem not me.' Roxas thought and rolled his eyes at his friends lack of rage. "So was it bad, good? I can go smack the guy around and tell him off for ya." Roxas pounded his fist into his hand.

"Roxy! That's not nice!" Demyx whined. 'It wasn't supposed to be.' Roxas rolled his eyes to convey his thought. "It's fine, we had our faces close to each other and accidently kissed, no biggy." Bullshit.

The two blonds continued on their way to class, Demyx avoiding the topic that Roxas wanted to discuss most. After a while they reached their classroom and Demyx sat in his desk losing himself in thought. Roxas was going to have a talk with the gray streaked teen after class, that, he was certain of.

:\(^o^)/:

"I'm screwed." Xigbar anounced falling back onto the roof from the abandoned meals of the freshmen.

"Ya got that right, you know you could've been a little more subtle there." Axel said non-chalantly finishing his mid-day meal. Great, the one-eyed teen was being told to be subtle from the least subtle guy he knew. He really fucked up good. "I mean sure it was cute and shit but really? you've probably got the poor guy killing himself on trying to figure out what that was." the porquipined teen lectured.

"Shut up, Ax." Xigbar barked and covered his face in shame. Shit, why did I do that? WHY! he couldn't very well blame hormones now, he had to admit that he liked the freshie, against his better judgement.

"Don't vent it out on me, you're the one who kissed him." Axel pointed out as he gathered the abandoned food.

"I know! You don't have to point out the frickin' obvious ya jerk." Xigbar sighed and rolled over. Still trying to come to terms with himself.

Axel smiled and got up. "Well I hope you can fix your little mess, cause I think you two would make a fantastic couple." he snickered as Xigbar sent a glare to him.

"Yeah right, you just want to get into his friend's pants." the gray streaked teen grumbled at his friend.

Axel picked up the trays. "Now, now, we aren't talking about my intentions. We're talking about yours."xigbar let out a long sigh. "I'm heading back to class, try not to skip out on the whole day together, 'kay?" he smiled in concern for his friend but knew that Xigbar just needed to be alone for now. And with that thought he sauntered away with the leftover lunches.

:\(^o^)/:

The final bell had rung and Xigbar had yet to return to the classroom, Axel stared at his best friends empty seat with unsurity. He had left all his stuff here so its not like he had left school. Maybe he went to the nurse, wait she's a bitch so he never would've gone there. So that probably left him on the roof. Axel sighed and grabbed his piratey friends belongings as well as his own.

As he turned to head out the door he saw a familier head of blond spikey hair. It's a dream come true, Roxas came to hunt him down! Axel's mood brightened as he strutted his way to the freshman who had just finnished talking to one of Axel's classmates. The red head silently crept behind the thinking boy and blew in his ear, causing the defensless freshman to jolt up and jump at least a foot away from him.

"And what brings a lovely thing like you to a place like this?" the porquipine questioned out seductivly

Roxas grabbed his violated ear and glared daggers through his growing blush. "I will go to your house in the middle of the night and slit your throat! You son of a bitch." The blond seethed out as threatening as he could.

"I'm glad you want to be in my house in the middle of the night." Axel winked as him unphased.

His statement caused the boy to redden further. "I-I didn't mean it like that you bastard!" he staggered out leaving the bite in his words somewhere unknown.

Axel couldn't stand how adorable the freshman could be. He placed a hand on his thin waist and leaned in close to Roxas, holding up his chin with his index finger, forcing eye contact. "So what did you mean?" he purred.

"i-I... shut up!" and so hard ass Roxas reaturns. Though he wasn't as threatening with his face scattered red with embarassment. "I need to talk to that low life friend of yours." he spat getting back up to speed.

"Now now there's no need to insult the guy." Axel faked a hurt expression, Xigbar had been through enough turmoil the least he could do was keep the spit-fire blond friend off his case.

Roxas crossed his arms. "It's not like you're much better." he seethed out in disgust.

"Your lips say no but your body screams yes." Axel chuckled out seeing how the young teen grew flustered.

Just as the smaller male was about to open his mouth and inflict deep emotional pain on the anorexic teen befor him, Xigbar walked up to them. "Am I interrupting something?" he questioned raising an eyebrow to Axel.

"No, we were just having friendly conversa-" Axel was silenced by Roxas jutting a finger into Xigbar's ribcage.

"You!" he glarred, He seemed to like doing that a lot. "We need to talk." He breathed out more calmly.

Xigbar stared at him for a while. "About?" he said flattly.

"Demyx, you idiot!" He practically yelled at the uperclassman.

Xigbar put a hand on the boys head. "Listen, that's none of your business." the gray streaked teens voice was cold and threatening. "I will talk to Dem about it later, but you keep your nose out of other peoples business." his single eye shot chills down roxas' spine. And with those words he took his things from Axel and walked off.

"Damn, he's serious." Axel whistled as soon as Xigbar was out of earshot.

Roxas felt his legs shake beneath him, no one had ever done that to him before. Was Demyx really safe with being alone with that guy? The senior turned back to the blond in front of him. "Don't worry he wont hurt Demy, he's just... well... it's dificult to explain." the red head reassured. It was then that Roxas' legs decided to give into his body's weight. But before he could hit the ground Axel caught him in his arms. "Aww are you scared? Trust me. The guy may look intimidating but he's harmless." he gave the boy a fake yet believable smile.

:\(^o^)/:

Xigbar had thought the entire day through, he had come to terms with likeing the kid. There was no doubt about that, but with the kid running off like that he was sure that he had screwed over any chance he had. The best he could do was apologize and pray that he hadn't totally lost the boy to his stupidity. As he finished kicking a rock out of his leg range the gray streaked teen looked up from the dirt laiden ground to the exit of school grounds. And there, sitting and staring off into space was Demyx.

Shit. Not ready not ready! Xigbar screamed in his head. That's when Demyx turned his gaze unto the eyepatched male. "Xiggy?" he questioned, still recouperating from his train wreck of a thought process.

Xigbar walked up to him, slouched in a sad puppy sort of manner. "uh... hey Dem..." he started off unsure.

"Hi!" Demyx smiled back, waving like an idiot even though Xigbar was less than a foot away. Well at least he was still acting normal, and nothing seemed to be particularly wrong with the boy.

"What cha doing here? Have you not realized school's out?" Xigbar questioned knowing that it couldn't be far from the realm of possibilities for the child.

Demyx gave him an 'as if' look, proving his ideas wrong. "No silly, Roxy and I walk home together. He said that he had to take care of something after class and that I should leave without him, but it's so boring to walk home alone, so I'm waiting." Demyx sang out his reasoning as if there was no other conclusion.

Xigbar thought back to seeing Roxas in the hallway. With Axel there he probably wasn't leaving anytime soon, just from their endless bickering. "He might yet be a while, you want me to walk you home?" Ahhhhh! Stupid move! Why do I keep doing things that I shouldn't!

Demyx's features brightend. "Okay!" he practically squealed out in excitement, then dragged Xigbar by the hand down the ... maybe not such a stupid move.

After a couple minutes of walking, well xigbar walking and Demyx imagining himself to be a tightrope walker and balancing as if he were going to fall, Xigbar decided to strike up conversation, nothing too deep, just something to break the ice. But before the man could open his mouth Demyx intercepted.

"Why did you kiss me?" He asked bluntly as if the question ment nothing, he didn't even look up from his imaginary tight rope. Well there goes the idea of avoiding deep topics.

Xigbar nearly chocked on his own esophogus. "Um... well you see..." he coughed out slowing down his pace, he hadn't come up with a plan of attack for such a situation.

"It's not like I've never been kissed before, in fact a lot of people have kissed me." Demyx rambled out. Jeez way to make a guy feel special Dem. "it's just that your kiss... it felt different." he spewed attempting to grasp for the correct wording.

Xigbar sighed. "Well, it's like..." Fuck it all. Xigbar inhaled knowing that he might not get another chance. "I like you demyx." he retained oxygen expecting rejection.

Demyx just stopped and blinked at him. "Well I like you too Xiggy, and Roxy and puppy and Axel. I don't see how that is..." sooo dense!

"no no no! Demyx I _like_ like you." he tried to explain in childish terms that the boy's simple mind would understand.

The dirty blond stared and stared, then stared some more. "Xiggy..." here comes the shooting down part. "how can you _like_ like me? you've only know me since this morning." Demyx was still utterly confused at the meaning of this. Causing Xigbar to facepalm.

"I don't know how, I just do. Look if you don't feel the same..." he sighed at the prospect but it was a definate posibility.

"Who said that?" Demyx did a 180 spin and but his face up to Xigbar's. "I _like _like you too Xiggy." he smiled brightly causing Xigbar to flinch back flabbergasted.

"Huh?" he countered intelligently.

Demyx rolled his eyes at Xigbars lack of words and grabbed his hand. "you heard me. But just to be clear, I've never actually dated before so be nice okay?" Demyx rambled on, dragging Xigbar down the road. This isn't real is it, no wait I want it to be real! Gosh I'm stupid. Xigbar ranted in his mind eye's glued to the younger teens face. "And I know I'm dumb but I'm not stupid! so if you try to take advantage of me I'll sick Roxy on you!" Xigbar wanted to comment on the boy's poor grammer but let it be, he was too happy at the moment to care.

**A/N:**_ YESSSSSSS! Update! *dies on keyboard from lack of sleep* ... I do not own kingdom hearts, or at least not the rights to it and it's characters... Reviews are my anti-drug, love you all! Thank you for being patient with me I know I'm a slow updater! DX and forgive the spelling my spell check isn't working so I have to do it myself and I am the worlds worst speller... ENJOY!_


End file.
